


Memory

by tarigwaemir (troisroyaumes)



Category: Spirited Away
Genre: Drabble Meme, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/tarigwaemir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chihiro dreams of water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [team7](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=team7).



> Written for [Tin](http://team7.livejournal.com/) on the word "water".

Years later, she still dreamed of water, blue and calm, like a cloudless summer sky, reflecting the bright sun in the ripples around her legs. She waded into the river until she had to stand on tiptoe to see above the surface before pinching her nose and plunging in. Her loose hair floated about her face, and she would impatiently shake her head from side to side, as she held her breath and waited, her heart beating faster and faster in her chest.

She was faint and dizzy by the time she finally glimpsed him, a white serpentine flicker out of the corner of her eye with a blue-green mane, before she had to claw back to the surface for air. Gasping, spluttering, drenched from head to toe, she looked about wildly, plunged back underwater, called out his name--the name she always forgot as soon as she woke up--

She remembered nothing, only the taste of river water in her mouth.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [千尋](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193588) by [terajk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk)




End file.
